Blitz vs. The Forever King
Plot Fasttrack is seen running through the forest weaving his way through dodging trees. He comes across the castle and rushes in through the open drawbridge. (Fasttrack): No guards. Open front door. Fasttrack races into the throne room and is suddenly can't move he looks down and sees sticky glue-ish material coating the ground. Clapping is heard as the Forever King enters the room. (Fasttrack): Can we skip the monologue? I wanna get to the part where i Win! (Forever King): Kids... always in a hurry. Tied up Rubi and Josh are lowered from the ceiling. (Forever King): Are these your friends? Well, if you want them to live then we'll get to the part where I explain the formation of the Forever Knights. Then I'll kill you. My name is Reginald Avalon. I am Rubi's cousin. I won't rest until all of them are killed. (Fasttrack): Why kill your own family!? (Forever King): Because they killed me! (Fasttrack): I don't understand. Your standing right there. (Forever King): I was once the prize member of The Guild. Until an alien warlord named Vilgax attempted to steal nuclear war heads. Flashback! A young red haired man next to a young Amadeus are pointing pistols at a squid headed alien. (Reginald): Surrender Vilgax! (Vilgax): Surrender? Never! Vilgax ducks as Reginald and Amadeus fire their weapons. Vilgax punches Reginald and Amadeus into a crate. They drop their guns and Vilgax crushes them underfoot. Amadeus grabs a nearby crowbar and bashes Vilgax with it. Amadeus is behind Vilgax and he grabs his arms and flings him off the railing down onto a lower level. Vilgax screams with anger. He injects his arms with two syringe and suddenly gains large muscles. He super leaps up and punches Amadeus aside he turns to the unarmed Reginald and grabs him he crushes him wit his sheer strength. (Vilgax): Feel the breaking of your bones, Human! (Amadeus): Try this on for size, Vilgax! Amadeus attaches C4 to Vilgax's back. He activates blasting Vilgax into a warhead he drops Reginald. Reginald grabs a pistol of his belt and jumps into the war head he sprays web stuff onto Vilgax holding him fast. Amadeus presses various buttons and the warhead shakes. Reginald starts to jump off but the Vilgax breaks free and grabs him just as the nuclear missile flies into Vilgax's ship exploding. (Amadeus): Reginald! NOOOOO! End flashback! (Fasttrack): You survived! Why not go back to your family? (Forever King): Because family gets you killed. (Fasttrack): Sorry to break it to you, Regi! Your wrong! Fasttrack breaks free and jump kicks the Forever King. He then grabs a sword and slices Rubi and Josh free. (Rubi): Blitz... Fasttrack reverts. (Blitz): I may not have a blood family! but I have friends now and they're the closest thing i got! (Rubi): You are my family, blitz! And he isn't! (Blitz): Thanks! (Josh): What about me? (Rubi): You too! Rubi hugs them both. The embrace ends and they all get into a fighting stance. (Blitz): Now let's kick some Forever Ass! (Everyone, minus Forever King): Yeah! (Forever King): You'll perish by my hand! Rubi throws two energy spheres at the King temporarily stunning him. Josh telekinetically throws a chunk of rock at him knocking him to the ground. Blitz transforms into a new alien with green metal skin and large wings. He flies towards Forever King and punches him out of the castle he flies him into the air and then throws him down into a tower which crumbles. Dragonaught lands and laughs. '' (Dragonaught): This guys is the coolest so far! ''The Forever King breaks free and blasts his Obliteration beam at Dragonaught who dodges and shoots streams of electrical fire at the King who takes the blast. (Forever King): That can't...defeat...the...Forever... He falls over face first. (Forever King): King... Dragonaught reverts. (Rubi): Good job. (Josh): So how many aliens can you turn into? (Blitz): I've only used 9 so far. yet somehow I know I have 10. Well let's find out about that last one! Blitz slaps down on the Omnitrix. There is a green flash that covers the screen. Meanwhile in endless black void a pare of purple eyes open (Evil voice): So...Osiberus has chosen a new form? It seems the Dragon Wars are nigh. I can't wait... ''The End! '' Characters * Blitz Stormhail * Rubi Avalon * Josh Rayman Villains * Forever King Aliens * Fasttrack * Dragonaught (first appearance) Category:Episodes